


And the winner is

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cigarettes, Ficlet, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Beh, in fondo non importa. Non è che te le abbiano vendute perché sembri più grande, è solo che hai mentito.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	And the winner is

**_ \- And the winner is - _ **

Kei si guardava intorno con aria circospetta, deciso a non dare nell’occhio, e ottenendo l’effetto del tutto contrario con quella sua espressione colpevole.

Aspettava Daiki fuori dalla tabaccheria da più di dieci minuti ormai, e si domandava che fine avesse fatto il più piccolo.

Quando quella mattina era andato in quello stesso posto per comprare delle sigarette, già sapeva che non sarebbe finita bene.

In fondo dimostrava in tutto e per tutto i suoi diciassette anni, e non c’era il rischio che gliene venissero attribuiti di più.

Ma poi Hikaru gli aveva detto che aveva paura, che era certo che non ci sarebbe riuscito, e...

E lui era stato costretto a provarci, a dimostrargli che aveva torto, che non c’era niente di cui avere paura.

Eppure, il tabaccaio si era rifiutato di vendergli le sigarette in modo più che deciso, dicendogli con una vena di ironia di ritornare dopo qualche anno.

Kei si era indispettito, ed era andato a lamentarsi da Arioka, come da copione.

E, come da copione, Daiki l’aveva lasciato sfogare per un po’, e poi gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui.

Kei l’aveva accompagnato fino alla tabaccheria con aria poco convinta, dicendogli che lui era ancora più piccolo e che di certo non avrebbero venduto le sigarette neanche a lui, ma l’altro aveva insistito per provare lo stesso, e Inoo aveva deciso di lasciarglielo fare.

Stava giusto cominciando a pensare a che scusa avrebbe inventato con Hikaru per non essere riuscito a comprare le sigarette, quando Daiki uscì con un sorriso dalla tabaccheria e gli mise un pacchetto in mano.

“Come... come diavolo hai fatto?” gli chiese Kei, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione a metà fra lo sconvolgimento e la sensazione di sconfitta per il fatto che Daiki era riuscito dove lui invece aveva fallito.

“Oh, ho semplicemente giurato e spergiurato che erano per mia madre. E lui non ha fatto troppe storie.” spiegò il più piccolo, scrollando le spalle. “Se vuoi puoi dire ad Hikaru-kun che le hanno vendute a te, non importa.” aggiunse, con un sorriso.

Inoo rimase per qualche secondo fermo sul marciapiede, con il pacchetto di sigarette in mano.

E alla fine scrollò le spalle e s’incamminò in direzione dei dormitori, con l’altro che lo seguiva.

“Beh, in fondo non importa. Non è che te le abbiano vendute perché sembri più grande, è solo che hai mentito.” disse, come volendo sminuire Arioka.

E questi fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine parve decidere di lasciar perdere.

Tornarono insieme al dormitorio, e Kei non disse più una parola per tutto il tragitto.

Doveva ammetterlo, Daiki era stato più ingegnoso di lui. Per una volta.

Era per questo che gli piaceva, no?

E poi, quello che alla fine contava davvero, era potersi presentare di fronte ad Hikaru con espressione vittoriosa.

Poco importava come fosse arrivato alla vittoria.


End file.
